


Going For Gold

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Olympics, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen's competing in the Para-Olympics. For my bingo prompt: Heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going For Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fredbassett for looking it over for me.

Stephen took a deep, calming breath and heard the noise from the watching crowd fade as his world narrowed to the scope and his target. 

He could do this. No, he would do this.

His finger gently squeezed the trigger and he watched the target through the scope, only relaxing when he realised he'd hit the centre. 

He slowly straightened and sought Nick's gaze, seeing the pride in his lover's eyes. Stephen grinned back as he propelled his wheelchair away from the firing line. Knowing he'd done it, he was through to the next heat and in line for gold.


End file.
